


Malfoy girl and Weasley boy

by AnotherDemonGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherDemonGirl/pseuds/AnotherDemonGirl
Summary: By the underage warning I mean the girl main character (Lucille Malfoy) is under age when she start to have feelings for Charlie Weasley. Also in the wizarding world the age when someone is legally adult is 17 so Lucille will be legally adult when she reaches that age. And before I forget, I will write (already wrote in draft) some shitty things that Voldemort did, so the violence warning is for that.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/ Lucille Malfoy, Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/ Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/ Ron Weasley, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, bill Weasley/ Fleur Delacour
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Lucille Dora Malfoy was the Malfoys second child, but worst than that she was a girl, so she was useless for her family. Her older brother Draco Lucius Malfoy was the one, that everyone knew, and cared about, he will pass on the Malfoy name to his children, and he will have most of the money the Malfoys had after their parents die.

She knew that she have to marry well since she was born, that was the only possible way to bring her family, and herself honor and pride in the pureblood community. It wasn't always easy to be the perfect daughter of the Malfoy family, but she tried really hard.

Before she attended to Hogwarts she learned french, latin, and greek, learned decency and etiquette, and lets not forget about reading, writing, and the basics of mathematic. She worked hard to become the perfect pureblood girl that she supposed to be.

She was born on August 31 at the summer of 1981, months before _**He Who Must Not Be Named**_ was defeated, but as she later was told, her mother Narcissa was sent away from the country while she was pregnant with her, so she could have a normal pregnancy far from the war. The Dark Lord wasn't really interested in her birth, because Draco was already borned and was the heir for the Malfoy heritage. The Dark Lord didn't even know if she was a girl or a boy, but her mother always seemed to like it that way.

She thought that her mother saw hope in her birth, hope that she can have a girl, and she even thought that she was happy that she was a girl. Lucille knew, that her mother had to give birth to a male heir, when the first wizarding war happened, to insure that the Malfoy name live through it, but it seemed, that after the need of a male heir ended her mother was happy to have a daughter for herself.

Draco Lucille brother always got what he wanted, and there were lot of time, where he was a total prat, and seemingly forgot all the etiquette lessons they had, but no matter what he did, he never got in trouble. Lucille on the other hand always had to be more than perfect to be accepted by her father. Deep down Lucille thought she was an unwanted kid by his father, and the only reason that she was born was her mother Narcissa and her tactics.

She learned not to complain about anything that she didn't like, because she knew, that if she complained her father would say, that it was her fault, and that she should be thankful that she got something. She only complained once, when she was six years old, Draco got little broom, and a new black horse to Christmas, while she got books, that told her the importance of purebloods in the wizarding world, and a new hairbrush. 

Although she loved the hairbrush which was a gift from her mother, she too wanted to have a horse, just like his brother had, and started crying because she thought it was unfair. Her father Lucius then began to shout with her, that she got those books to put them in use, after all she needs to learn how to be perfect from somewhere, and that she should thank him the kind present, because it is only for her best.

After that horrible Christmas she never once complained again about something that she knew was from her father. Luckily her mother was kinder with her, so at least her clothes were something she could choose, and tell her mother if she disliked something about certain items. When she did so, her mother used some spells to make it like her daugher wished.

All in all it wasn't as bad being a Malfoy girl as it could be, because at least her mother was there for her. Her brother and father weren't there to her, but it was still better, than when they were there, because as she grew older her father seemed to talk more and more about who she should marry, once she finished school.

Lucius wanted her to marry one of his friends son, maybe Blasie, Monstro, or Crack, but she liked neither of them, but at least it wasn't just her that her father wanted to marry some of their families friends children. Draco supposed to marry Pansy Parkinson, who was there at heir mansion a lot.

Lucille hated her, she was annoying, and never had an original idea, she knew that she shouldn't have that, because she is a girl just like Lucille, but she also knew, that they can have personalities when there were just girls, or other pureblood women around them. That was a thing that she learned from her mother when she was five, and her mother let her in to her tee party.

The pureblood ladies that were there behaves nothing like they behaved around their husbands, or around other pureblood men. After the party she asked her mother about that, who said. " We have to support our husband when we are in public, or they are with one of their friend, but we can have our own personality shown, when we are around only girls or women, but be careful, and don't let your true self be known by any men kind."

So when she played with Pansy she expected her to behave differently, but she did not. Pansy was the same no think doll, that she was around Draco, or other men, and it greatly annoyed Lucille. After she realized this, she never shown her true self for Pansy again, and because she was the only girl in her age, that she known, soon the only person who truly knew her was her mother.


	2. Hogwarts

When Lucille entered Hogwarts she knew that she would be a slytherin just like everyone were in her family. Her summer before the school year started was filled with Draco being angry at Harry Potter, who choose to be friends with a Weasley, who were blood traitors in the eyes of her family and a muggleborn.

She knew, that one of the reason the famous boy choosed the Weasley boy over her brother was because Draco behaved pratty most of the times. She also disagreed with the idea, that the Weasleys were bad, just because they didn't think the same as the Malfoys, after all they are purebloods. Lucille also hated to use the term for muggle borns that her brother and father gladly used. 

No one knew about her beliefs, not even her mother, but she knew, that Narcissa probably figured it out by her own. One of the reasons for her beliefs was that she saw all of the problems with purebloods, after all she was one of them, and was surrounded by plenty of them. She never said anything that should indicate her different opinion out loud, so her father and Draco never got angry at her because of it.

When the Sorting Hat was put on her had, it was surprised by the difference between her and her brother, but it was clear that she had a place in slytherin, so the hat spoke, and she walked to the slytherin table, and sat next to her brother.

Her first year was pretty interesting, because the Chamber of Secrets was opened by Salazar Slytherin's heir, and when they found out that Harry Potter was parseltongue everyone looked at him with a suspicious way. Dumbledore was fired from his post, and her father became the headmaster for a few month, but after Harry Potter and Ron Weasley went down to the chamber to save Ginny, who was in her year and was a Weasley, they defeated the snake that was down there, and Dumbledore came back. After that her father let Dobbi, her favourite houselfe go, by giving him a socks.

_***time skip*** _

Her second year was also unusual, because a prisoner from Azkaban escaped, who was Sirius Black. When she asked her mother if he was related to them, she said he was her cousin, but was disowned by their family. They also got a new DADA teacher Lupin professor, and although lots of slytherin hated him for his poor look, she actually quite liked him. He was a good teacher, or at least better than Lockhart was in her first year. Also at the end of the school year the ministry wanted to kill an animal, because it attacked her brother. She wasn't sure what happened, because she and her brother weren't really talking with each other in school. To be honest she didn't had that much friend in Hogwarts as she thought she would have. 

There were some of course, but she couldn't find one friend that she could show her true self, she got tired of only showing it to her mother. The cold mask that she wore every day was sometimes mad her unable to remember who she truly was. 

One day, when she was walking in the castle, to find a place, that was quiet enough she met a girl. She had long red hair, and freckles, and it seemed like she was searching for something, and Lucille decided she want to help her. From her robes it was clear that the unknown girl was a gryffindor, so Lucille hoped, that maybe she won't be as cold as the girls in the slytherin.

"Can I help you?" Lucille asked the girl, but when she looked confused she added "You seem like you are searching for something" The red haired girl looked up to her and when she saw Lucille friendly smile she finally said something. "My brother lost his rat, and he thinks that his friends cat ate it, so I want to find the rat, to prove that it wasn't the cat" Lucille was kind of suprised, that the girl is searching for a rat, just to prove the innocence of a cat, but then she realized she need someone like her, to maybe be able to show her true self to someone in Hogwarts.

"I'll help you find it." she said "And I'm Lucille by the way" the red haired girl seemed confused, as she realized who Lucille was. "You mean Lucille Malfoy? Why would you help me? I am a Weasley, your family hate ours!" _Oh a Weasley_ , thought Lucille, _now I understand the hair, the freckles and the rat_. "Well I have a different opinion about you, and your family than my family does" but then she realized what she said "But if you tell this anyone, you'll regret it trust me. Nobody can know about this!" added Lucille.

The Weasley girl looked her for a moment, but then she said. "Wait, even if you have different opinion about us than your family does, why would you want to help me?" "Because I need a friend, who is not as cold, and as stupid as most of the girls in slytherin" answered Lucille honestly. "So if i understood you well, you'll help me, if I'll be your friend?" asked the girl. "Pretty much yes, I'm fed up with some of the people in my house, so I really need a change, of course it would be a secret, because my father would be furious, if he find out about this, but i just want to be my troue selfe at least once a week..."

"Ok, I'll be your friend, if you help me searching for Scrabbles, oh and my name is Ginny" said the red haired girl Ginny. They searched for ours in the huge castle, but they eventually gave up, because they saw no chance of finding a little rat in that enormous castle. "Can we still be friends although we didn't found that rat?" asked Lucille, because she was afraid, that she will lose this chance of having a good friend, just 'cause a stupid rat. "Of course, after all you helped me, and you know, I actually find you a good company to be with"

They agreed on a meeting on next saturday, and from then on, that they was theirs, and they would hang out in a secret place in the garden. They found that place on their third meeting, while they were walking, and soon they found out, that at their secret place there is always good the weather, so they were able to be there no matter what the weather was on their meeting days.

They talked about lots of things, Ginny liked quidditch but it wasn't something surprising to Lucille, because she knew, that she grew up surrounded by boys, so it was obvious that Ginny will be interested in quidditch. But she also liked fashion, and that was something that they both liked, and if Ginny needed help with studying Lucille helped her.

It was a good friendship afterall, and every time they met after their brothers had a fight Lucille always apologised to her because of her brother horrible behaviour. She told Ginny, that Draco behaved horrible because he never had to watch his mouth at home, and that their father let him do anything and everything. Ginny luckily got used to the idea that Lucille and Draco are although siblings they have very few in common, and Lucille realised that her family's opinion about the Weasleys was wrong in more than just one way.

At the last saturday of their time in Hogwarts Lucille told Ginny, that she'll try to send letters to her, but she wasn't sure, that she can do it in secret. And with a last hug, they said their goodbys to each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you liked this chapter, feel free to leave your opinion in the comments, and don't worry soon the interesting things will get started. And if you notice any mistakes pls write down in the comments, because english is my second language.


	3. Lucille's third year

At the summer after her second year at Hogwarts Lucille was able to have a few conversation with Ginny through letters, and when she found out that her family will be at the Quidditch World Cup, she asked her father if she can go with them. First her father said no, but after her mother talked with him he let her come, but only if she will behave like she supposed to, and won't be a brainless fangirl of any of the player.

She agreed, because the only reason she wanted to go was Ginny, and if everything goes as planned they can talk a little bit, after all their seats will be close to one another. Lucille knew that the famous Harry Potter will be there too, who was her brothers nemesis, and as she figured out Ginny's crush.

The World Cup was actually interesting, and both of the teams played well, but at the end thanks to Viktor Krum Bulgari won. A few hours after the match was over Death Eaters turned up, and everything was chaos, she actually was walking towards the Weasleys tent when it all happened, and one of the ministries auror found her hiding and crying.

At home her mother was really angry at her father, but she couldn't tell why, because she didn't think that Lucius fault was that she was lost, it was her own stupidity, that she tried to find a tent between 10000+ tents. But she was happy that she survived the attack, although she still couldn't understand why were Death Eaters there.

_***time jump*** _

When Lucille entered Hogwarts in her third years, she knew, that there will be something big happening that year, because her father told her and Draco, but he didn't tell what exactly it was. She found out later on that day, when Dumbledore spoke at the dinner, that the school will be the home of the Triwizard Tournament, and after he finished students from two schools appeared in the open door, and sat down to two table that they liked. The Durmstrang and all boy school sat to the slytherin table, and the Beauxbaton sat to the ravenclaw table. And as she found out Viktor Krum sat at their table too with the others from Durmstrang, but she didn't really cared much about him.

Everyone who was 17 or older than that could have put their name at the Goblet of Fire, and a few weeks later a during a ceremony the goblet chooses one student from each school. Viktor Krum was chosen from Durmstrang, Fleur DeLacour was chosen from Beauxbaton, and Cedric Diggory was chosen from Hogwarts, but then something unimaginable happened, and the goblet chose a forth student Harry Potter as the fourth champion.

Lucille later get to know the details about the fourth champion Harry Potter from Ginny, who told her, how surprised, and angry he was, when he found out somebody put his name in, and how much her younger brother was angry at him because of it. Lucille also gained one new friend who was none other than Hermione Granger, it happened because Harry and Ron's fight was really hard on her, so she was with Ginny a lot. First Hermione wasn't sure if she can trust her, but Lucille insured her, that she is nothing like her family, and slowly earned Hermione's trust. She even told Lucille, that last year she punched her brother, and for that the blond girl couldn't stop laughing for a few minutes.

Days and weeks went by, and the first tasks time arrived, everyone who was at Hogwarts went outside, to see a huge arena was built next to the forest. When the students reached the arena they found out, that the first task was dragons, and Lucille searched for Ginny with her eyes, because she remembered that her second oldest brother works with dragons. She easily found her, and it seemed like she was talking to someone, and when Lucille moved her head to see who was she talking to she saw _him_. 

The wizard had wavy red hair hair, a little facial hair in the shade of his hair, and tons of freckles, his muscles were clearly showing off, thanks to the body fit T-Shirt, he must be Ginny's brother realized Lucille. She didn't excepted that any of the Weasley boys could look like that, and when Ginny and her brother noticed someone was watching them, and looked in her direction, a little pink shade appeared on her snow white skin. She made a little, barely noticeable smile in Ginny's direction, and turned her head around, and hoped noone noticed that she gave a smile to a Weasley.

The first task was actually really interesting, the champions had to get a golden egg from the dragons, and luckily everybody succeeded, and although Lucille was afraid that a dragon would escape _none of them left the ring_. As it turned out the champions had to solve what was in the egg to be able to succeed in the second task.

That day she couldn't talk to Ginny, because she disappeared as soon as Harry got his golden egg, but she definitely have to ask Ginny about her brother. That day when she was in the slytherin common room she was still thinking about that Weasley boy, who was the most handsome wizard she has ever seen.

_***later*** _

It was Ginny's and Lucille's usual saturday meeting at their secret place, and Ginny was telling her, that after the first task her brother Ron and Harry finally forgave each other, and now they are friends again. She also told her about how she was able to talk to her older brother on the day of the first task, and how amazing it was, because she barely sees him. "You saw him too, or at least you noticed him, when you noticed me in the crowd, aren't you?" asked Ginny from her, and for that question a shade of pink appeared on her face again. "Yes I saw him, while i was looking for you, if you were alright, after all that was after they told us, that they'll fight with dragons. I know how much you care about Harry, so I wanted to make sure you're ok, and won't cry from nervousness." said Lucille with a knowing smile on her face.

"You know me well, but don't think I didn't noticed the blush on your face when we turned in your direction, and also now, when I talked about Charlie." the smile that Lucille had on quickly disappeared, and nervously said. "I don't know, what you're talking about" "Oh c'mon I have eyes for noticing things like this, besides, I don't blame you, he is really handsome" The pink shade that was on Lucille's skin quickly became red, and she wanted to disappear. "Don't worry I'll keep your secret, just like I keep our friendship a secret." "Thank you, but I still don't know, how you realized this so soon." "Well, when Hermione figured out that I had feelings towards Harry I asked her, how she figured it out. She told me, that I blushed every time I saw him, or if someone talked about him. Oh, and also, it's a sister instinct" 

"It's not my fault, I'm blushing, trust me, I would love to be able to control it, but I sadly can't. In my studies about how to behave well weren't any lessons about how to not blush." Ginny looked at her waiting for her to say it was a joke, but it wasn't. "Oh wait, so you're not joking? You had lessons about how to behave well! That's crazy..." "Well it's actually pretty useful, I have to learn how to be a good wife, and to be able to marry well, I have to behave well too." said Lucille, and as soon as she said it out loud to her only true friend, she understood how ridiculous it was.

"By marrying well you mean marrying to a rich pureblood?" Ginny asked, but it was more because the red haired girl hoped, that the answer will be no. "Yes pretty much, and you know now as I think about it, it sounds way worse than my father says it is." she felt kind of dumb while saying it, and she didn't liked to feel that way, after all she was well educated for her age, so she quickly changed the subject. "But enough of what I will have to do, tell me about Harry" and this made her friend go on about how she madly in love with Harry, but he has a crush on Cho.

When Ginny was able to go to the winter bal because she was invited by Neville Longbottom, she was happy for her, and when the second task happened, both of them feared their ass off for their friends. Ginny was afraid for her brother, her crush, and her friend Hermione, and to be said although Lucille worried for the boys, she more worried for Hermione, who sometimes came with Ginny to their meetings, and who was really intelligent, so she was the main reason for Lucille to completely disagree with her parents on blood puraty. 

Despite the two task and the guest students, her year went pretty similar to the last one, she had her meetings with Ginny on every saturday, she studied to be able to succeed at the final exams at the end of the year, and then go home, just ast she did last year. And then the third task happened nearly at the end of the school year. She didn't really cared about the task, because Harry and Cedric proved that they are amazing wizards through the first two tasks. So while the champions were in the maze, Lucille turned all of her attention to the Weasley family who were there in full number, which of course included Charlie.

But when finally the last two champions came back, only the one of them was alive, and Cedric Diggory's body just laid there with the last expression still on his face.Lucille was shook, and so was everyone else, nobody knew what happened, because Harry was carried away, by prof. Moody, but at the end of the day Dumbledore told them that _**He Who Must Not Be Named**_ was back, and he killed Cedric. 

The last few days in Hogwarts were awful, everyone was devastated by the death of their school mate, and by the fact, that _**He Who Must Not Be Named**_ was back alive. When the finally day come Lucille had a secret meeting with Ginny, they hugged each other, and said their goodbyes. "Ginny I'm not sure, I will be able to send you letters, I have a bad feeling, that now that _**He**_ is back, it's not safe, after all my family agrees with his view." "If you say so, then I won't send you any, but promise me you'll be careful." "Ok, I promise" 

And with that the summer started, and every problem that come with that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter on my birthday (11.dec) while my sister cried just because I was the focus of the attention, and funnily enough for me, she is 11... But hey nothing is perfect isn't it?! Feel free to leave kudos. Have a nice day!


	4. Fourth year - Voldemort's effects

The summer after Lucille's third year was horrible, on one hand she was right, to tell Ginny not to send any letters to her, because it might not be safe, but on the other hand, she had to realize that maybe her parents were closer to _ **He Who Must Not Be Named**_ than they should have.

She first noticed, that her mother is more nervous than she ever was before, and her behaviour towards her changed too. Not just that, but her father became angrier, and he had to go to business meetings a lot more, but these could have been caused by fear from _**Him**_ , or anything else. The event that made Lucille realize what was actually happening, when they had a bal night, and her mother told her to stay in the room, and no matter what happens, don't go down. She didn't go down, but when the guests arrived she was able to see, that them from her bedrooms window, and the last one who arrived, had his robe in his face, but then he looked up for a second, and that made Lucille able to see his snake like face.

It was _**He Who Must Not Be Named**_ , and _ **he**_ was in their home, just under her room, and possibly having a Death Eater meeting, or something. Lucille was horrified, and wanted nothing but get out there, but she knew that she had to try to hide her thoughts from everyone. She wanted nothing, but to be at Hogwarts again.

During the summer, she saw articles about Harry Potter, and Dumbledore being crazy and untrustable, who are just want to overthrow the ministri. They said that _**He**_ wasn't back, and that Cedric death was just a tragic accident. When she saw those awful articles she realised, that the ministry want to cover up the whole thing, and will not take any actions to stop the _ **Man**_ who started the first Wizarding War, and is responsible for hundreds of deaths.

***time jump***

When Lucille was finally back at Hogwarts to her fourth year, things does not seemed to start well, because the new DADA teacher was sent by the ministry, and it was a clear sign of, how they wanted to have control over the school. The teacher was called Umbridge, and looked like an ugly pink frog, and Lucille could tell by the look on that woman's face, how unpleasant she was as a person.

Just as Ginny and her agreed last year they met at their secret place, and Ginny told her everything about how rude Umbridge was toward Harry, just because he stood by the truth that _**He**_ is back, and _**He**_ killed Cedric. "And lets not forget, that she told us, we won't need our wands during DADA lessons, like what?" "Yes, I know, sometimes you seem to forget, that we have lots of lessons together." "Sorry, that's probably because I try to keep us secret. Oh I nearly forgot, Harry will give DADA lessons in secret to us, who are believing him, and want to learn to defend our selfe." Ginny was excited, but she seemed to not think about the fact, that Lucille can not be in the same room as Harry Potter. "I would love to, but I can't, I have to be more careful, to make sure the ministries ugly frog won't notice me with you, I have a feeling she knows my parents, or at least my father..."

"Well, I understand, but if you want me to show, and tell you, what we are learning there, I'll try to repeat Harry's words as correct as I can." "Thank you so much, I would really appreciate that." looked Lucille towards her friend with a thankful smile on her face. "It's nothing you should be thankful for, after all we're friends, and if you want I can ask Hermione once or twice to come, and help you practice." "I seriously don't know what would be with me, without you" said Lucille and she not just surprised Ginny, but herself also, with this open emotional sentence.

After that, she went back to the slytherin common room, and did her homework, while thinking about how easier would be everything, if she wasn't a Malfoy. She would be able to marry who she truly loves, she could go to the secret trainings hosted by Harry Potter, and she would never ever seen _**He Who Must Not Be Named**_ face from the window of her bedroom. She felt being wealthy worth nothing, if her family chooses to take His side, she can understand their views, if she really tries, but she don't think that anyone should die because where they came from.

The weeks went by, and Umbridge got more and more horrible, as she got more power from the ministry. She went from lesson to lesson, to test how good each teacher was, and after Trelawney couldn't read future for her, she tired to fire her, and send her away from Hogwarts, but Dumbledore let her stay there, and told Umbridge, that although she could fire people, she can't tell them, to leave the Hogwarts ground, only he can do that.

That ugly frog-pig made so much changes in Hogwarts rule book, that it was nearly impossible to do anything, but luckily as Ginny told her Harry was able to find a place where they could train, and she also continued helping her, and training Lucille. But as usual everything came to an end, when Umbridge started to become suspicious to Harry, and used veritaserum on students to find out the where about the place that Harry and his friends train. She and her student helpers, what a surprise, that her brother was one of them, tracked down them, while they were training, but it was just the start.

Harry and the students he was training wrote a list about the members, and named themself to _Dumbledore's Army_ , and Umbridge and the Minister of magic thought it was enough evidence to lock him in to Azkaban. What they didn't calculated in to the arrest, that he would be able to escape, which he did. After that Umbridge became the headmistress, but the stone monster didn't let her in to Dumbledore's alias the headmaster's office.

She was horrible, and a total pureblood fanatics, although Lucille was able to find out that she probably wasn't a pureblood, because when she was little, she had to learn all the pureblood family names, and Umbridge wasn't one of them. She even got into trouble, when the Weasley twins decided to leave Hogwarts, they made a total circus out of the great hall, and left mess after themself, while everyone cheered for them. After that every teacher asked Umbridge for help to clean the mess up, after all she was the headmistress.

Because Harry wasn't able to train Ginny, her trainings stopped too, but that fortunately doesn't meant that her meetings with the red haired girl had tos top. Ginny told her all about, how much she hated Cho, because Harry loves her, and that Cho is much more clever, and nicer than she was.

Every time this happened, the Malfoy side of Lucille came out, and told her, that one, none of these statements were true, and that Ginny is a pureblood lady, so she can get what she wants if she really tries. "Wow, sometimes I forget that you're a Malfoy, but then after statements like these I always remember." responded Ginny once to Lucille's speech of how much better Ginny is than Cho, and that if Harry can't notice this, than Harry needs to have stronger glasses, and that Ginny is the best catch. "Well, you know, I was told by my mother, that a pureblood lady can get everything she wants if she is smart enough, and can pretend like it's the man's best interest to give her what she wants."

_***time jump*** _

Lucille wake up for a bad feeling, and when she went to have breakfast and got the Daily Prophet, she understood everything. All the weird, disgusted and feared looks she got, because at the cover was a picture of her father, which stated he was a Death Eater. It wrote, that _**He Who Must Not Be Named**_ was back, and attacked the ministry with his followers, but thanks to Dumbledore and Harry _**he**_ couldn't get what he wanted. A few Death Eaters were arrested, and one of them was her father, and although she already knew he was one of them, and whole year was thinking about how she can escape from the mansion, this wasn't something that Lucille was excepting.

" _Wait... Dumbledore, he was there... He is back then... I have to go and ask him to help!_ " thought Lucille, and without eating anything she run to the headmaster's office, but there were already some people, and she was sure some of them were Weasleys, but she didn't knew the others. "Khm... professor Dumbledore I have to talk with you about my family!" said Lucille quickly as a few people started to notice she was there. "Miss Malfoy, am I right?" asked the old wizard, and everyone looked shook, as he nodded with his head to Lucille to come in.

"Professor, I saw _**He Who Must Not Be Named**_ in summer, when my father had a bal, and although I not supposed to see anyone, I accidentally saw _**Him**_. Since then I am afraid to go home, because I have different views from my family, and I was wondering, if there is any chance, for me, to be able to stay here at summer." told him Lucille without a breath, and seemingly everyone, who was there was shocked. "Please everyone leave the office now, I have to talk with Miss Malfoy between two eyes." reacted the wise professor, and without the need of saying anything else, everyone left the room.

"Professor I understand if you don't want to believe that I am different my father, but I am honest. I've been Ginny Weasley's friend since second year, I was also kind of friends with Hermione Granger. I was able to keep this secret from my father, but I am afraid, that **_He_** will be able to read my mind, if I go home, because I have a feeling, that _**He**_ would be there, an I am really just afraid from _**Him**_. I know that Draco probably will become a Death Eater, and I just don't want to be there, when he do so, and I also am clever enough to know, that _**He**_ will somehow try to punish my family. Pease professor, let me stay here."

Dumbledore waited patiently for her to finish, and even he was surprised about how much fear can be in his student's voice. He knew everything that happened between the walls of Hogwarts, but somehow never heard about the youngest Malfoy and Weasley girls friendship, all that he heard was, that Miss Malfoy was the perfect cold blooded, intelligent poker faced pureblood lady, that she was supposed to be. 

"Calm down my dear, I believe you, but I am afraid that you can't stay here at Hogwarts for summer." "Please professor, please, I can not go home..." interrupted Lucille Dumbledore. "However we can find a safe place to you, and please Miss Malfoy let let me finish, I don't think, that if you don't go home for summer, but come back to Hogwarts for the next year would be a good idea. You have to leave this country, but don't worry, I think we can help you." The old wizard tried to find out what the young witch was thinking by her expression, but it was unreadable.

"You would do that for me? After it turned out that my father worked for _**You Know Who**_?" and as if she just realized she added "Wait, if I have to leave the country, how am I supposed to finish my studies?" "The witch or wizard who would take you in, would continue to educate you, and after we defeated _Voldemort_ you will be able to come back to Hogwarts, but you'll have to take an exam to see what level you'll be on. Is it ok, my child?" Lucille noded, and after that she wanted to go, but Dumbledore stopped her. "Let's call the others back, to figure out where could you go." 

Dumbledore walked out from the office, to invite the others, who were there before she arrived, to talk abou Lucille's future place. She saw Mrs. Weasley come in with her husband, a tall dark skinned wizard, whose face was familiar to her, but couldn't tell where from, there was alo professor Lupin, who teached her in her second year, and professor Moody from last year. The last one, who was there was a pink haired witch, and Lucille could swear she saw her somewhere, but couldn't tell where.

"Thank you the patients, but this is a topic that can't wait the discussion, we have to put Miss Malfoy in a safe house outside the country, because certain reasons, that we shall discuss later. Before however I have to ask you Molly to go to the gryffindor common room, and tell Ginny, and Hermione, to come here with you, you can use the fireplace." It seemed, like Mrs Weasley wanted to say something, but than just went to the fireplace to call the two girls. A few minutes passed by in nervous silence, but luckily it wasn't much until the girls arrived with Mrs Weasley.

"Lucille! Oh Merlin, how are you?! You must feel horrible, but don't worry, I won't end our friendship because of your father, I promise" said Ginny, as soon as she left the fireplace, and gone to hug her friend, she thought, that Dumbledore probably already knew about the, because he asked for her, and Hermione. "Girls you'll have time for that, but now we are here to discuss what we should do about Miss Malfoy." told Dumbledore. " This place is not safe for her anymore, she saw _Voldemort_ last summer, and I think he saw her too, and because Miss Malfoy's relationship to Miss Granger, and Miss Weasley, it would be unsafe to send her home this summer, or to stay in this country. We have to find a safe place for her."

Everyone looked confused about how the girls could be friend, but at the moment it doesn't matter how they could be friends. "I think my family could help her, our house is protected, and I know my mother would agree to help her." said the pink haired witch, and as if she wanted to explain, she added. "We are family after all, aren't we?" and made a nervous laugh.

"Family?" asked Lucille, but right after she said it, she realized. "Are you Nymphadora Tonks? Our mothers are sisters aren't they?" "Yes they are, but she didn't agreed with the Black family's views, I guess it runs in family." Everyone laughed, it wasn't a happy one, but it was one.

"I'm afraid Tonks we can not do that, your parents are working, and if I am right, and most of the times I am, then Voldemort already has people in everywhere. I was thinking, maybe Molly one of your two oldest son, William (Bill) or Charles, they are both working aboard." Mrs Weasley was thinking, and so was Mr Weasley, should they ask one of their sons to protect a Malfoy girl, even if she is just a little girl, should they trust her? She was their daughters friend for years now, and it doesn't seemed that the youngest Malfoy inherited her family's toxic mindset.

"I will ask Charlie, if someone, he will be able to protect her, Bill would be too, but he works for the Gringotts, and if my memories are cleare, the last time _**He**_ had big power, that was in his hands, so they could easily find Lucille." told Mrs Weasley after a couple of minutes silence, it looked like the mother in her overpowered everything against Lucille. "And if he doesn't answer until the end of the year in Hogwarts, you can stay with us, in the Burrow."

They talked for a while after that about things like, Lucille's education, and other important things, and while they were doing so, the girls were having a conversation of their own. "I'm sorry Hermione, and Ginny, if last night my father or aunt did anything bad to you, or Harry or Ron, and sorry, that you had to find out my father was a Death Eater in a way like that." started Lucille. "You did nothing wrong, you are not responsible for their horrible actions it's nice to hear how different you are from them." told her Hermione, and Ginny agreed. "Besides, now you will have a chance with your crush" whispered Ginny, but loud enough that Hermione heard it. "Ginny!" shouted suddenly Lucille, and much of her surprise Hermione."Well if this is the truth." looked at them Ginny with a honest look.

Soon the adults finished talking, and they could go to their common rooms, but before she left Lucille said one more thing to Dumbledore. "My mother is innocent, I know she doesn't have a dark mark. Please don't let the aurors bring her to Azkaban." and with that she left the office, to go to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a long chapter, with more than 2908 words, and I hope, you are able to see the work behind it. In the next two chapters, the story will get actually started, so wait for it. Have a nice day, and stay safe!


	5. First real meeting with Charlie

The summer after Lucille's third year was horrible, on one hand she was right, to tell Ginny not to send any letters to her, because it might not be safe, but on the other hand, she had to realize that maybe her parents were closer to _ **He Who Must Not Be Named**_ than they should have.

She first noticed, that her mother is more nervous than she ever was before, and her behaviour towards her changed too. Not just that, but her father became angrier, and he had to go to business meetings a lot more, but these could have been caused by fear from _**Him**_ , or anything else. The event that made Lucille realize what was actually happening, when they had a bal night, and her mother told her to stay in the room, and no matter what happens, don't go down. She didn't go down, but when the guests arrived she was able to see, that them from her bedrooms window, and the last one who arrived, had his robe in his face, but then he looked up for a second, and that made Lucille able to see his snake like face.

It was _**He Who Must Not Be Named**_ , and _ **he**_ was in their home, just under her room, and possibly having a Death Eater meeting, or something. Lucille was horrified, and wanted nothing but get out there, but she knew that she had to try to hide her thoughts from everyone. She wanted nothing, but to be at Hogwarts again.

During the summer, she saw articles about Harry Potter, and Dumbledore being crazy and untrustable, who are just want to overthrow the ministri. They said that _**He**_ wasn't back, and that Cedric death was just a tragic accident. When she saw those awful articles she realised, that the ministry want to cover up the whole thing, and will not take any actions to stop the _ **Man**_ who started the first Wizarding War, and is responsible for hundreds of deaths.

***time jump***

When Lucille was finally back at Hogwarts to her fourth year, things does not seemed to start well, because the new DADA teacher was sent by the ministry, and it was a clear sign of, how they wanted to have control over the school. The teacher was called Umbridge, and looked like an ugly pink frog, and Lucille could tell by the look on that woman's face, how unpleasant she was as a person.

Just as Ginny and her agreed last year they met at their secret place, and Ginny told her everything about how rude Umbridge was toward Harry, just because he stood by the truth that _**He**_ is back, and _**He**_ killed Cedric. "And lets not forget, that she told us, we won't need our wands during DADA lessons, like what?" "Yes, I know, sometimes you seem to forget, that we have lots of lessons together." "Sorry, that's probably because I try to keep us secret. Oh I nearly forgot, Harry will give DADA lessons in secret to us, who are believing him, and want to learn to defend our selfe." Ginny was excited, but she seemed to not think about the fact, that Lucille can not be in the same room as Harry Potter. "I would love to, but I can't, I have to be more careful, to make sure the ministries ugly frog won't notice me with you, I have a feeling she knows my parents, or at least my father..."

"Well, I understand, but if you want me to show, and tell you, what we are learning there, I'll try to repeat Harry's words as correct as I can." "Thank you so much, I would really appreciate that." looked Lucille towards her friend with a thankful smile on her face. "It's nothing you should be thankful for, after all we're friends, and if you want I can ask Hermione once or twice to come, and help you practice." "I seriously don't know what would be with me, without you" said Lucille and she not just surprised Ginny, but herself also, with this open emotional sentence.

After that, she went back to the slytherin common room, and did her homework, while thinking about how easier would be everything, if she wasn't a Malfoy. She would be able to marry who she truly loves, she could go to the secret trainings hosted by Harry Potter, and she would never ever seen _**He Who Must Not Be Named**_ face from the window of her bedroom. She felt being wealthy worth nothing, if her family chooses to take His side, she can understand their views, if she really tries, but she don't think that anyone should die because where they came from.

The weeks went by, and Umbridge got more and more horrible, as she got more power from the ministry. She went from lesson to lesson, to test how good each teacher was, and after Trelawney couldn't read future for her, she tired to fire her, and send her away from Hogwarts, but Dumbledore let her stay there, and told Umbridge, that although she could fire people, she can't tell them, to leave the Hogwarts ground, only he can do that.

That ugly frog-pig made so much changes in Hogwarts rule book, that it was nearly impossible to do anything, but luckily as Ginny told her Harry was able to find a place where they could train, and she also continued helping her, and training Lucille. But as usual everything came to an end, when Umbridge started to become suspicious to Harry, and used veritaserum on students to find out the where about the place that Harry and his friends train. She and her student helpers, what a surprise, that her brother was one of them, tracked down them, while they were training, but it was just the start.

Harry and the students he was training wrote a list about the members, and named themself to _Dumbledore's Army_ , and Umbridge and the Minister of magic thought it was enough evidence to lock him in to Azkaban. What they didn't calculated in to the arrest, that he would be able to escape, which he did. After that Umbridge became the headmistress, but the stone monster didn't let her in to Dumbledore's alias the headmaster's office.

She was horrible, and a total pureblood fanatics, although Lucille was able to find out that she probably wasn't a pureblood, because when she was little, she had to learn all the pureblood family names, and Umbridge wasn't one of them. She even got into trouble, when the Weasley twins decided to leave Hogwarts, they made a total circus out of the great hall, and left mess after themself, while everyone cheered for them. After that every teacher asked Umbridge for help to clean the mess up, after all she was the headmistress.

Because Harry wasn't able to train Ginny, her trainings stopped too, but that fortunately doesn't meant that her meetings with the red haired girl had tos top. Ginny told her all about, how much she hated Cho, because Harry loves her, and that Cho is much more clever, and nicer than she was.

Every time this happened, the Malfoy side of Lucille came out, and told her, that one, none of these statements were true, and that Ginny is a pureblood lady, so she can get what she wants if she really tries. "Wow, sometimes I forget that you're a Malfoy, but then after statements like these I always remember." responded Ginny once to Lucille's speech of how much better Ginny is than Cho, and that if Harry can't notice this, than Harry needs to have stronger glasses, and that Ginny is the best catch. "Well, you know, I was told by my mother, that a pureblood lady can get everything she wants if she is smart enough, and can pretend like it's the man's best interest to give her what she wants."

_***time jump*** _

Lucille wake up for a bad feeling, and when she went to have breakfast and got the Daily Prophet, she understood everything. All the weird, disgusted and feared looks she got, because at the cover was a picture of her father, which stated he was a Death Eater. It wrote, that _**He Who Must Not Be Named**_ was back, and attacked the ministry with his followers, but thanks to Dumbledore and Harry _**he**_ couldn't get what he wanted. A few Death Eaters were arrested, and one of them was her father, and although she already knew he was one of them, and whole year was thinking about how she can escape from the mansion, this wasn't something that Lucille was excepting.

" _Wait... Dumbledore, he was there... He is back then... I have to go and ask him to help!_ " thought Lucille, and without eating anything she run to the headmaster's office, but there were already some people, and she was sure some of them were Weasleys, but she didn't knew the others. "Khm... professor Dumbledore I have to talk with you about my family!" said Lucille quickly as a few people started to notice she was there. "Miss Malfoy, am I right?" asked the old wizard, and everyone looked shook, as he nodded with his head to Lucille to come in.

"Professor, I saw _**He Who Must Not Be Named**_ in summer, when my father had a bal, and although I not supposed to see anyone, I accidentally saw _**Him**_. Since then I am afraid to go home, because I have different views from my family, and I was wondering, if there is any chance, for me, to be able to stay here at summer." told him Lucille without a breath, and seemingly everyone, who was there was shocked. "Please everyone leave the office now, I have to talk with Miss Malfoy between two eyes." reacted the wise professor, and without the need of saying anything else, everyone left the room.

"Professor I understand if you don't want to believe that I am different my father, but I am honest. I've been Ginny Weasley's friend since second year, I was also kind of friends with Hermione Granger. I was able to keep this secret from my father, but I am afraid, that **_He_** will be able to read my mind, if I go home, because I have a feeling, that _**He**_ would be there, an I am really just afraid from _**Him**_. I know that Draco probably will become a Death Eater, and I just don't want to be there, when he do so, and I also am clever enough to know, that _**He**_ will somehow try to punish my family. Pease professor, let me stay here."

Dumbledore waited patiently for her to finish, and even he was surprised about how much fear can be in his student's voice. He knew everything that happened between the walls of Hogwarts, but somehow never heard about the youngest Malfoy and Weasley girls friendship, all that he heard was, that Miss Malfoy was the perfect cold blooded, intelligent poker faced pureblood lady, that she was supposed to be. 

"Calm down my dear, I believe you, but I am afraid that you can't stay here at Hogwarts for summer." "Please professor, please, I can not go home..." interrupted Lucille Dumbledore. "However we can find a safe place to you, and please Miss Malfoy let let me finish, I don't think, that if you don't go home for summer, but come back to Hogwarts for the next year would be a good idea. You have to leave this country, but don't worry, I think we can help you." The old wizard tried to find out what the young witch was thinking by her expression, but it was unreadable.

"You would do that for me? After it turned out that my father worked for _**You Know Who**_?" and as if she just realized she added "Wait, if I have to leave the country, how am I supposed to finish my studies?" "The witch or wizard who would take you in, would continue to educate you, and after we defeated _Voldemort_ you will be able to come back to Hogwarts, but you'll have to take an exam to see what level you'll be on. Is it ok, my child?" Lucille noded, and after that she wanted to go, but Dumbledore stopped her. "Let's call the others back, to figure out where could you go." 

Dumbledore walked out from the office, to invite the others, who were there before she arrived, to talk abou Lucille's future place. She saw Mrs. Weasley come in with her husband, a tall dark skinned wizard, whose face was familiar to her, but couldn't tell where from, there was alo professor Lupin, who teached her in her second year, and professor Moody from last year. The last one, who was there was a pink haired witch, and Lucille could swear she saw her somewhere, but couldn't tell where.

"Thank you the patients, but this is a topic that can't wait the discussion, we have to put Miss Malfoy in a safe house outside the country, because certain reasons, that we shall discuss later. Before however I have to ask you Molly to go to the gryffindor common room, and tell Ginny, and Hermione, to come here with you, you can use the fireplace." It seemed, like Mrs Weasley wanted to say something, but than just went to the fireplace to call the two girls. A few minutes passed by in nervous silence, but luckily it wasn't much until the girls arrived with Mrs Weasley.

"Lucille! Oh Merlin, how are you?! You must feel horrible, but don't worry, I won't end our friendship because of your father, I promise" said Ginny, as soon as she left the fireplace, and gone to hug her friend, she thought, that Dumbledore probably already knew about the, because he asked for her, and Hermione. "Girls you'll have time for that, but now we are here to discuss what we should do about Miss Malfoy." told Dumbledore. " This place is not safe for her anymore, she saw _Voldemort_ last summer, and I think he saw her too, and because Miss Malfoy's relationship to Miss Granger, and Miss Weasley, it would be unsafe to send her home this summer, or to stay in this country. We have to find a safe place for her."

Everyone looked confused about how the girls could be friend, but at the moment it doesn't matter how they could be friends. "I think my family could help her, our house is protected, and I know my mother would agree to help her." said the pink haired witch, and as if she wanted to explain, she added. "We are family after all, aren't we?" and made a nervous laugh.

"Family?" asked Lucille, but right after she said it, she realized. "Are you Nymphadora Tonks? Our mothers are sisters aren't they?" "Yes they are, but she didn't agreed with the Black family's views, I guess it runs in family." Everyone laughed, it wasn't a happy one, but it was one.

"I'm afraid Tonks we can not do that, your parents are working, and if I am right, and most of the times I am, then Voldemort already has people in everywhere. I was thinking, maybe Molly one of your two oldest son, William (Bill) or Charles, they are both working aboard." Mrs Weasley was thinking, and so was Mr Weasley, should they ask one of their sons to protect a Malfoy girl, even if she is just a little girl, should they trust her? She was their daughters friend for years now, and it doesn't seemed that the youngest Malfoy inherited her family's toxic mindset.

"I will ask Charlie, if someone, he will be able to protect her, Bill would be too, but he works for the Gringotts, and if my memories are cleare, the last time _**He**_ had big power, that was in his hands, so they could easily find Lucille." told Mrs Weasley after a couple of minutes silence, it looked like the mother in her overpowered everything against Lucille. "And if he doesn't answer until the end of the year in Hogwarts, you can stay with us, in the Burrow."

They talked for a while after that about things like, Lucille's education, and other important things, and while they were doing so, the girls were having a conversation of their own. "I'm sorry Hermione, and Ginny, if last night my father or aunt did anything bad to you, or Harry or Ron, and sorry, that you had to find out my father was a Death Eater in a way like that." started Lucille. "You did nothing wrong, you are not responsible for their horrible actions it's nice to hear how different you are from them." told her Hermione, and Ginny agreed. "Besides, now you will have a chance with your crush" whispered Ginny, but loud enough that Hermione heard it. "Ginny!" shouted suddenly Lucille, and much of her surprise Hermione."Well if this is the truth." looked at them Ginny with a honest look.

Soon the adults finished talking, and they could go to their common rooms, but before she left Lucille said one more thing to Dumbledore. "My mother is innocent, I know she doesn't have a dark mark. Please don't let the aurors bring her to Azkaban." and with that she left the office, to go to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so a little name explanation.Lucius was a common Roman praenomen (similar to a first name), and originates from the word lux, meaning light. The female version of the name is Lucia, and by extension Lucille, and the name Dora is a female name of Greek origin being a shortened form or derived from Dorothea (Dorothy), Theodora meaning "Gift" or in its full form "God's Gift". I decided Dora would be the perfect second name for Lucille, because in my mind she is a gift for her mother, that Narcissa always wanted.


	6. New Home - House in the forest

"Finally, you two arrived, I just finished decorating her room." walked out of probably Lucille's room, a tall afro haired black woman with a friendly smile on her face. " I'm Wyetta, it's good to see you. We started doing your room, when Charlie told us, you'll come, but we didn't had as much time to prepare, so it is just the most necessary items, but if you want to change something, just ask me." told her Wyetta. "Thank you so much! Both that I can stay here, and that you made me my own room, I'll try to do something in return."

"Where is Etel? She was here, when I left she was here." asked Charlie, and that Etel must be the second housemate of Charlie. "They found a dragon egg at the border of Poland and Romania, and they called her in, because she can speak polish, and they have to consulate with polish wizards." "Sounds interesting. Well anyway, Lucille you can take of your robes, and go watch your room, all your baggage are in there." told her the older man. "We will call you when the lunch is ready." "Ok, thank you." and she walked in to that room, that she saw Wyetta coming out of.

The room wasn't as big, as her room was at the Malfoy's Manner, but this just made her like it more. The walls were painted black, there was a window, what looked right to the small river's direction next to the house, and her desk was in front of it, so she will be able to enjoy the view while studying. There was a wooden wardrobe painted grey on the right side of the room, and a wooden bed also painted grey ot the left side of it. Her travel box was at the end of the bed, so she opened it up, and started packing her things out. While doing so she was thinking about how her mother could feel, when she realizes she won't go home for summer break, but she had an intention that Draco informed her mother about his suggestion to her to ran away.

Her thoughts soon ended up at Charlie, and his two female housemate Wyetta, and Etel, and although she only saw Wyetta, she was sure that the other woman will look just as fabulous as the one she already met. She didn't know the feeling she felt, but she suspected it to be jealousy, after all those two women lives with Charlie, because he want to live with them, and she is just there, because Dumbledore, and his mother asked him to take her in. She was beautiful, Lucille knew it, but she was also a Death Eater's daughter, and a soon to be one's sister, aso let's not forget about the fact, that she was eight years younger than Charlie.It wasn't much, especially because wizards could live up to 200 years, but she would dubt, that he would date his sisters friend.

She looked into the mirror on her wardrobe, to see is she still looks presentable, and when she noticed that her hair is not perfectly straight, she brushed it again. Lucille also decided to put a black lipstick, after all it was summer, and her mother usually let her do makeup in summer. After she was satisfied with the outcome she went to her desk, and started to reading her favourite book about wizarding history. Lucille was probably reading for two hours when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Come in." She said. " When the door opened she saw Charlie there, and she suddenly forgot how to breathe, because it seemed like the wizard change into comfortable clothes which were a skin tight T-shirt in the same shade of blue as his eyes were, and black baggy trouser and they looked amazing on him. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you, that the lunch is ready, so come, and I'll show you where the kitchen and dining room are." Said him, and from his voice Lucille's skin was tinkling. "Ok, thank you." As she stood up to follow the older one to the kitchen.

The kitchen and dining room were right next to each other, and were opened up into one another, which was new to Lucille, because the kitchen they had at the Malfoy mansion their kitchen was behind a secret wall, and only house elves cooked in it. Although, she accepted that things would be different in Romania, but still, it was the first time she saw a kitchen in the same room as the dining room. 

Charlie sat down to the table what was right in front of the door, and Lucille sat down next to the older man, just because for one she knew him better, than she knew that other woman, and because if she got the chance she will live with it, after all she is a true slytherin, and as one she knows what she wants. Charlie gave her a friendly smile as she sat down next to him, and after that he turned in Wyetta's direction, who was carrying the food to the table.

"Is that pumpkin soup?" asked man and his expressions turned into childish like, as Wyetta put down it on the table. "Yes, I thought I make something that is easy, and most of the wizard and witches like it, because I don't know what Lucille likes, and doesn't likes." said as she looked in the younger girl's direction next to Charlie. "I very much a fan of pumpkin soup, that is one of my favourites." told the two of them Lucille, and they started eating.

"I'M BACK!" shouted someone from the outside, but she probably realized by the smells that they are in the dining room, because a few moments later Lucille saw the person who was the voice from. The woman had short blond pixie haircut, and looked really tired from her way of standing. "Hi Etel, I heard that you were called in for a dragon egg." greeted the mysterious woman Etel with a smile on his face. "It would have been an easy come and go, but unfortunately or fortunately, you decide soon after I arrived the mother dragon appeared there out of nowhere... We had to capture her, to insure her and the egg's safety, and also had to oblivaget a few muggles, who had a picnic near to us." told them Ethel, and as if she just realize Lucille is there too, she looks at her.

"How big of an ass I am, I didn't even introduced myself, I'm Etel and you are?" "I am Lucille Doora Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you." answered the younger girl to the question, just as she was taught to do so. "You really are a Malfoy, Charlie told us that we will hide a witch from her family, but I didn't expected to be the person from such a famous family. To be honest I never knew they had a daughter." "Luckily for us not much people knows this outside from Hogwarts knows about her, so if anyone ask from work who is she, we have to lie. We don't know who we can trust." said Charlie with a serious look on his face. "Now we just have to decide on what we're going to lie, because although Mrs Spalding knows she will help someone run away from her family to live, but even she don't knows Lucille's true identity."

The way the older man said her name made few butterflies in her stomach die instantly, and two of them were seriously injured because of the intense and sudden shook. " We can tell them that she is your girlfriend" came up with the idea Etel. "No, they would never believe it, she is clearly much younger than me, and it's obvious by her look, that she is still in school." said Charlie and the statement about her age made Lucille a little upset. "Then what will we say? Everyone knows my whole family was killed, and we can't tell them she is Wyetta's cousine, because it is clearly not true." told Etel. Charlie looked like he wanted to say something, but Wyetta was quicker.

"We can say she is a close family friend of yours, who was in danger in England, so her family asked you to take her in,because of the friendship the two families had." "It's actually pretty good idea." said Charlie. "Of course it is, after all it is from me."

Lucille, who was quiet for the whole time then decided to say something. "We can say I'm a Lovegood, they have similar features as the Malfoy's, and if I know right, they live close to the burrow. We can say I'm Luna's cousin, and hope that no one will draw the connection between my name and my father's name." Everyone got quiet for a while, but after a while Charlie finally broke the silence.

"This is clever actually, how could you realized this before me? I grew up close to them, and not you, and yet you are the one who knows the similarity between the two family." "I guess it is because I know everything about the pureblood families since I was eight..." answered Lucille with a nervous smile on her face. Wyetta probably noticed the uncomfort behind it, so she changed the subject. 

"Then now that we agreed on this, if you ate enough soup, I can bring the dessert out." It was a nice transition from an uncomfortable situation to a tasty dessert. "I made brownies." She added as a last thought and with that she won all of Etel's and Charlie's attention back. "Oh my favourite, you spoiling me, I don't know if I even deserve this treatment.' joked around the older man. "Don't think it's for you, I think she just trying to impress Lucille with her cooking skills." said Etel with a big smile on her face. She and Charlie joked around for a little, but after Wyetta came back with the brownies they turned all their attention to the dessert.

Lucille only ate two pieces, because she was already full from the pumpkin soup, but she learned, that even if someone is full, if someone put down cookies to the table, than they have to eat a couple of pieces of them. She waited at the table for the others to finish eating, but when Charlie noticed she is just sitting there, he said. "If you are finished, than you can go, we have a library if you want, you can read something from there." when Lucille looked at him, but showed no intention to stand up, he realized that he forgot to show the house around to the younger one. "Oh... I forgot, that I didn't showed you the full house, just your room so if you want now I can show you where the things are." "That would be helpful, thank you. And I also really enjoyed the lunch, it was amazing." looked into Wyetta's direction, and after that she followed Charlie out of the door.

"So there isn't that much room, and thing in this house, so it will be really easy for you to remember where certain things are. So the door on the other side of the corridor which is closer to that back door there is the library, next to that is the living room, and on this side next to the kitchen is Wyetta's and Etel's room. The other side of your room the bathroom, and right in front of your room, the door opens into my room, and newt to my room is the toilet. Any question?" "Was my room before Wyetta's or Etel's, and now that I'm here they have to sleep in one room? Because if so, I should apologize from them."

"Oh no, your room was a guest room, they share a room because they are together. They let me live with them, after I broke up with my girlfriend two years ago, and since then this house is kind of our friend's group house." they are together... It was amazing news to Lucille, because since she realized Charlie's two housemate are women, she was jealous and as she thinks about it, they actually look cute together. "Friend group house?" broke the silence, just to be able to talk with him a little bit more. "Well most of us, who are working in this dragon business live in the forest, but everyone lives on their own, or with their significant other, so after I moved here last year, this house became the our friend group house, because from the seven of us, three of us lived there, so it seemed logical." Lucille then finally understood why they had to come up with her fake story so fast.

"I am guessing, but are they common visitors? That's why we had to came up with my fake story so fast, so when they come here soon, you will be able to say something, and not just came up something on the spot, right?" "Yes pretty much, I really don't want you to get into trouble, and get hurt, just because I messed up. My mother and Ginny, mainly Ginny would curse my head off if something bad would happen to you, they trust me, that I can protect you from your family, and from what it comes with it." these words warmed Lucille's heart up, but she knew, that he would do this for anyone, after all he is a Weasley, and they are famous for helping everyone out.

After their short conversation she went back to her room, and continued the book she started rereading about the history of wizards and witches. She got that from her mother for her 10th birthday, and she knew her father didn't wanted to buy it for her, so it was one more reason to appreciate it, and like it. The book wrote about historical things, but also in a way, that make it easier to understand it.

She was few pages away from the book's end, when she heard a polite knock on her door. "Come in." she said expected to be it Charlie again, but it was in fact Wyetta. "The dinner is ready." opened the door with a warm familiar smile on her face, and although Lucille just met with her, she felt like she will like. "Ok, I'm coming." She stood up, and followed the taller woman into the dining room. She chose to sat down where she sat at lunch, but Charlie wasn't sitting at the chair next to her, but moments later she realized the reason behind it, when the older one appeared from the kitchen with food that appeared to be sandwitches. 

"Well I know I'm not as good of a chef as Yett, but I was trying..." said with an apologetic smile on his face. "We figured it out, after two years of mainly sandwiches, or sometimes salads for dinner." laughed Etel in Charlie's face, who quickly clapped back. "You aren't better either, pancakes, and eggs sometimes with bacon for breakfast." It seemed they had a good friendship, and that they both liked joking around, and although Lucille knew Etel didn't liked Charlie in _that_ way, she was still jealous for this open and close relationship, they seemed to have.

The sandwitches weren't bad, but it wasn't a surprise, after all you have to be a pretty bad cook to mess up something so easy. She ate two sandwiches, and after she finished, Lucille asked if she can go back to her room. "Of course, and if you need anything, we will be in the living room, and feel free to ask." said Wyetta. "Thank you so much, for everything." and with that she went back to her room.

She quickly finished the few pages of the the book, and because she was really tired, she went to the bathroom to take a bath, and after that she changed into her pajamas, and went to her bad. A few minutes after she closed her eyes she fell asleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, in the next part there will be informations, and pictures of the characters, so you'll be able to imagine them better.


	7. Character informations

_In this I will only describe original characters, and Charlie, who was left out from the film._

Name: Lucille Dora Malfoy

Nickname: Lucy, Lu, Luc

Birthday: 31 August 1981

Name meaning: Lucille = light Dora = Gift, God's Gift

Hair: long, white blonde

Skin: really pale (nearly snow white)

Eyes: grey

Body type: short, perfect curves

Height: 156 cm / 5'1

Name: Charles Weasley

Nickname: Charlie

Birthday: 12. December. 1972

Name meaning: Charles = man/ free man

Hair : short little bit wavy ginger (red) hair

Skin: pale and heavily freckled

Eyes: warm blue

Body type: tall, muscular

Height: 190 cm

Name: Wyetta

Nickname: Yetta, Yett

Birthday: 16 October. 1970

Name meaning: Wyetta = war strength

Hair: shorter afro 

Skin: beautiful nutella brown

Eyes: warm brown

Body type: tall, skinny (typical Victoria's secret type)

Height: 180 cm

Name: Etel

Nickname: noone

Birthday: 21 January 1972

Name meaning: Etel = loyal, nobel friend

Hair: short goldish blond

Skin: pinkish

Eyes: blue

Body type: average

Height: 178 cm

Name: Darius Spalding

Nickname: Rius, Ri

Birthday: 6 November 1975

Name meaning: Darius = rich and kind

Hair: black dreadlocks

Skin: chocolate brown

Eyes: really dark brown

Body type: tall and skinny

Height: 181 cm

bonus pictures of Mr and Mrs Spalding. (Dariuses grandparents)


	8. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a warning, but I warn you now again.. THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN TORTURING, AND DISGUSTING BEHAVIOUR FROM AN ADULT TOWARDS AN ANOTHER ADULT, AND DISGUSTING TALK ABOUT A MINOR!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, sorry for the days I didn't uploaded, I was just mentally not in a space, where I had enough strength to write, and although I had few chapters in stock, it just wasn't right. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

_"Where is your daughter Narcissa?! Why doesn't she come back from Hogwarts?" Said a snake like cold voice, the woman shakes her head as she can't say anything from fear and pain. "So you don't know.... CRUTIO! " Shouts the cold voice, as the person behind the voice gets angrier. "Please My Lord, I don't know where is she..." said the woman fighting with her body, to be able to speak. "No, no...You seriously think you can lie to me? Haven't you learned that I always get what I want? Crutio!" shouted the man again, and the woman's scream was filled with so much pain, that some glass broke from it. "Your daughter is powerful I know it, I felt it when you got pregnant with her... She is the strongest Malfoy, with her you would have be able to please me... what a shame..." the woman's face transformed and this time it wasn't the pain, now it was disgust._

_"What do you mean by that My Lord?" asked still hardly able to talk. "You seemed to be an intelligent witch Narcissa, and you still don't know? I need a heir, and I felt so much power in your daughter that I knew she would be worthy to give birth to my heir, but you failed as a parent, and now your daughter is missing." the wizard with the snake like voice shook his head in his disapproval. "She... she is just a child... Please My Lord, please..." the woman begged to the figure in the dark, but he didn't listened. "For now she is a child, but she will grow up, and you know, I am the only wizard who can help her control her powers... I thought too much about you and your husband, I thought you would realize how much power she has... You should be happy, and thankful, that I chose her." he stopped, but continued. "For now, to see everyone, how generous The Dark Lord actually is, I let you and your son Draco live, but don't forget, I will find your daughter, and then she will have no choice._

Lucille wake up shaking and crying, she still heard the snake like voice in her ears, and if she is right the person behind the voice is He Who Must Not Be Named, and she just hoped that the dream is not real. There were still tears coming out of her eyes, and she knew that she would not be able to sleep back, or at least not by her own. Before she could realize she stood in front of Charlie's door, knocked on it, and the older man opened it. He saw her face, so he didn't asked anything, just let her into his room.

"I dreamed with _**Him**_.." that was the only thing she said, and Charlie seemed to understand it. "Do you want to sleep here with me?" asked the red haired man, but he already knew the answer. "If it's not a problem..." Lucille's voice was still scared, and the older man really wanted to know what happened in her dream that scared her that much. "Not at all, come on, we will discuss it tomorrow." the girl nodded, and went to the bed with Charlie. They laid down to the bed next to each other, and she closed her eyes to try and fell asleep again, when she felt that the other one hugs her with one hand while trying to comfort her. She felt calmed down, as she heard the man's heartbeat and for that rhythm she let the dark take over her mind.

*******

When she woke up Charlie wasn't next to her, but she figured it out, that maybe he was in the kitchen, after all it's the morning. Lucille first went to the bathroom to wash her face, because she knew that the crying made her skin salty, and she cared about her skin, especially on her face. When she looked into the mirror in the bathroom, she realized how awful she looked, her eyes were red, and the tears road down her face were still showing, luckily her genes made her hair unable to be too messy, so after the facewash she was good to go to the kitchen.

When she opened the door, she saw all the three adults sitting around the table seemingly waiting for her. "Good morning. Did I slept for too long?" she asked. "No, it's just eight am. but we were actually waiting for you." Charlie answered. "Do you want to talk about the last night?" Asked Lucille, but she actually knew the answer. " Yes, I think it's important to talk about the fact that you had a nightmare about **_Him_** , who is the reason that you had to leave Hogwarts, and England." and he looked worried.

"Look, we know that you don't know us that well, but right now you have to talk with us about things like this." continued Charlie. "You know my mother used to say, that if you tell about your nightmares to someone, then they will never happen in real life." said Wyetta. "Maybe if you tell us, than you'll feel better too." Etel told her.

"In my dream, He tortured my mother because I didn't arrived home with my brother..." she stopped, try to gain some strength to be able to say the next part. "If only that would have been in it, I would have woke up, but I could have sleep back, but it wasn't just that.... _**He**_ told my mother that **_He_** felt I will be a powerful witch, when she was pregnant with me... And... And that they could have pleased _ **Him**_ with me, after my father's failure in the ministry... That _**He**_ thought I had so much power, that _**He**_ taught me worthy to eventually gave birth to _**His**_ heir... My mother cried, and told _**Him**_ , that I am just a child, and have mercy on me... _**He**_ told her, that _**He**_ will let her and draco live for now, but _**He**_ will find me, and then I will have no choice..."

When she finished telling them what have happened in her nightmare, she started crying again, the dream was too realistic, and she wasn't sure, if it actually happened yesterday, or not. The three adults were shook, first because the first part of the dream could possibly be true, but the second part was so disturbing. That Man was nearly sixty years older than Lucille, and weather the dream actually happened or not, the things that He said in it were deeply disturbing. A few minutes passed by in total silente, before anyone was able to find the right words to react to what Lucille told them. The first one who said anything was Wyetta.

"We have to write a letter to Dumbledore, he have to know about this." Etel and Charlie seemed to agree with her, but Lucille wasn't keen on with this idea. "But it was just a nightmare wasn't it?" she asked with fear in her voice. "You know, the things you told us about what happened, I find it possible for it to have actually happened. Or at least the first part of it definitely happened, and although I don't understand why would he say things like you old us in the second part, we have to make sure." 

"But it was just a dream, a nightmare to be exact." she panicked, because if her dream was real, that meant she was in bigger danger than they originally thought. "You know well, that for witches and wizards dreams not always just dreams." siad Etel for the first time that morning. "But writing a letter to him would be dangerous if the dream is troue, because that means that _**He**_ is searching for me because... because... you know..."

"You're right, I will contact Dumbledore, but until he tells us what can be the potential answer to our question we are in total dark. I don't know, how much it would help you, but if you want you can continue sleeping next to me." "I don't know if it would help with the nightmares, but I would definitely feel safer." answered Lucille.

The next few days and nights went similar, she read books from the library, talking with Wyetta, whom she actually got to like, and sometimes goes out to the small river to swim with Charlie, who since learned about her nightmare don't really leaves her alone. Not that she mind this, the only thing that she mind is this is because her life is in bigger danger than she originally thought. The nights are horrible, and nothing really helps, she dreams about Him every time she closes her eyes, she sees him torture her mother every night, because He still didn't found her and He gets angrier every day. Charlie keeps his promise, and sleeps next to Lucille, but they soon realized, that when she is dreaming about something, nobody can wake her up.

A week passed by, since Charlie contacted with Dumbledore, when one morning he appeared in their kitchen. He had those eyes, that Lucille felt are able to see her deepest fear, and darkest secret, but still she was glad to see him and maybe get to know what is happening to her. 

" Good morning Miss Malfoy, sorry for not answering before, but I had some other things to do, but now I am here, and I have to talk about some serious topic." the old wizard stopped to see her reaction, but when she didn't say anything, he continued. "First of all, I am glad that you contacted with me, because after some research, and thinking I have the conclusion, that you Miss Malfoy are a seer, and not just some future teller, your powers are much stronger than that. I think _Tom_ knows this, or at least knows how powerful you are."

"So then everything I dreamed about is real?" Lucille was horrified, and she was afraid, that she will faint before Dumbledore can finish what he has started. "Yes they are. You are the first witch who has this power since a thousand years, and before that only two witch had power like you. They were able to see the past, the present, and the future, they saw what happens with certain people in certain times. Nobody understands how is it decided when and who can have this rare ability, but I can insure you that if you learn to control it then there will be no more nightmare." 

Everyone was shook, it all made sense now, why they weren't able to wake up Lucille from her nightmares, because they weren't nightmares... On their face it was clear that they had questions, and Lucille actually asked what they wanted to. "And how exactly can I control, or learn to control my powers?" "I would help you myself, but sadly I have other things, that only I can do, so I want to give you a few books from the closed section of the Hogwarts library. One of the writes down the life of the two witches who had the same power as you, one about future telling, and one about meditation."

"Thank you so much, but what should I do with my nightmares, until I will learn how to control my powers?" The old wizard looked at her, like he knew the exact reason behind the question. "I recommend you to continue sleeping with Mr Weasley, if he calms you down by being next to you, because the power that's in you have to find peace." and with a last look on them, the old wizard disappeared.

"I shall go and start reading the book about the two witch, who had the same power as me, the sooner I start, the sooner I will be able to control my powers." said Lucille while holding the three thick book. "Let me help you, they are too heavy for you." and as Charlie said that, he took away two of the three thick book from her.

They were out of the room, so they didn't see the look on Wyetta and Etel's face behind them. "I would be surprised, if Cralie won't fell for her by the time she is older." said Etel, and her girlfriend nodded approvingly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey! I worked hard writing this chapter, mainly because I wanted just a fluff sweet romance between the two, BUT the fanfiction decided to go this way, so I had to write it like this....  
> Also Merry Christmas to everybody, I know it isn't christmas yet, but on the days 24-25-26 I probably won't update this fic, I will be on a "break" but don't worry this fic will continue going.  
> Love: AnotherDemonGirl


	9. The other seers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It was a long time since I last uploaded,but now I'm going to try to upload every week, once at least, so keep up, and maybe if you can leave some comments about this book, and what your opinion is would be good.

As Lucille started reading the book about the other two seers who had the same ability as Dumbledore said she had, she locked out everything from the outside and only focused on the book, and it was fascinating

_Elenor Selinofoto was a greek witch, who lived around 1000, and became famous for her unusual abilities, and huge magical power, that everyone was able to feel, who got close to her. She was able to see the past, the present, and the future first in her dreams, and later on while she meditated. Elenor parents felt her huge power even before she was born, but her seeing abilities only showed up later on her life, when she was 16 years old. At that time, she had a dream about a murder, where the wife killed her husband, and after she awaken from it, she found out, that a wizard will be killed for killing the husband from her dream._

_She went to the judge, and told him, about her dream, and because at that time fortunetelling was not unusual, they questioned the wife again with veritaserum, and it turned out that Elenor dream was actually true. She slowly discovered that she can also see the present, and the future, and after she started practicing, she became a very powerful seer, who was the first witch (and magical person) who was able to dream/ see anything she wanted to see. She dreamed about her husband years before they actually met, and their future childrens._

_There is not much we know about her besides how she discovered her power, and how powerful she was, because the stories that are about her got variated time and time again, so there are just a very few history books that mentions her, and are trustworthy. We know very little about how she got her abilities, but wizards only thought about it, when the second witch with this strong seeing power discovered her abilities._

_Roya Farzaneh was a persian witch who lived around 1300, and is the second known witch who can see the past, present and future. Her parents knew she was different early on her life as they later told, but they weren't sure why she was different. She became aware of her power at the age of 15, when she dreamed about how her muggle friend got beaten up, and the next day she went to the place she saw in her dream._

_After she saw the present in her dream she discovered her powers in the next one year, but she still wasn't sure what was happening her. In her village she soon became famous with her future telling, but her other abilities became known too. Stories about her reached Elenor's granddaughter, who then went to visit her, and told stories about her grandmother and through them she learned to control her dreams and power._

_The theory about where their power comes from came from a wizard a hundred year after Roya died, and he was the first one, who collected the stories about Elenor and Roya, and wrote them down in a book. His theory comes from the two witches look, and how they discovered their power. He stated that their power came from the moon, and that it was a gift for witches who it found worthy for it, and they got those abilities to help the wizarding community._

_Both witch had pale skin, despite their families tanned skin tones, and had white blond hair, which was also very unusual, but despite this their kids inherited olive skins, and dark hair from their fathers and grandparents. Elenor and Roya had grey eyes, and people usually described them, as moon like, which also seemed to prove his theory, but the strongest point was how they discovered their power. The visions came to them as dreams while they were asleep, so the moon was up on the sky._

_He suggest, that they were born with the power inside them, but it was only revealed to them, when the moon thought they are ready for it, or they needed to use it. After my own research, I can safely say, that this theory can be true and I can even add one more reason why. As we now know the moon is always up on the sky although we only aware of it at night, so it sees everything that happens down here. So if the moon sees everything, that would explain why Elenor and Roya were able to see anything that happened, but only at night, while they were sleeping (dreaming) or when they were meditating._

_How does this connecting with the moon only seeable at night you the reader can ask, but it's pretty obvious. The moon only can communicate with us in the dark, and only they we can see it although it is alway there, always was there, and always will be there, just as the two witches were capable to see the present, the past, and the future but only at night._

_Although this theory seems real, but we still can't say, that it is a hundred percent sure, because we only had two examples for it, which is not enough to have a conclusion..._

The book then gone to explain where the ability of future telling comes from Apollo the god of the sun, and how this can be connected to the moon. Lucille was amazed by the book, and by the time of lunch, she already read half of it. She was so focused on the informations, that she didn't noticed the smells coming from the kitchen, so Wyetta had to knock her shoulders to notice her, and to tell her that the lunch is ready.

Charlie and Etel were already in the dining room,, and waiting for the two of them to arrive, before they started to eating. "How is the book Lucille?" asked the older man from her, when she sat down next to him. "It's really interesting, and I actually find it possible that Dumbledore was right, and I am this special seer, and if the book is right, than my look is not like this because I am a Malfoy, but because I am this seer." "Interesting..." said Charlie, but turned his focus to the food.

The lunch was quiet, so Lucille was able to peacefully think about her situation starting from _**He Who Must Not Be Named**_ to her newfound powers and back to _**Him**_. She wasn't stupid, so she quickly realized that if _**He**_ ever captures her, she can give away major informations to **_Him_** , if she can't control her power, and also let's not forget about the heir situation... _"Maybe I can connect with Elenor and Roya, they lived in the past, and I suppose to be able to see the past."_

When Lucille finished lunch, she excused herself and went back to the library, to finish the first book, and maybe start the book about meditation. She studied fortune telling with Trelawney with one year, and also from the book it seems like it will come to her naturally, but only if she is asleep or meditates, so it comes first.

She close the world out again, and finished the first book about the two witch, and started the second one about meditation. Lucille tried to meditate, but there were just too much information in her brain, and too much thing that worried her, that she couldn't fully relax. She wondered if she will ever be able to meditate, and control her powers, if in her dreams the vision keep on being so horrible, and she doubt it.

She was practicing breathing, as the book said it can help the witch or wizard relax, when Charlie arrived to the room. "The dinner is ready, if you want to come, but you can stay here and practice if you want." said the older man kindly to her, and for the little smile he had on his face, she blushed a little, or a lot... "I would stay here, if you don't mind and would continue my practice, after all the longer it takes for me to control my power, the longer you I will sleep with you, and I really don't want to do that longer than I must."

The end came out a little harsher than she wanted, but she was sure that Charlie had the same opinion as her. "Ok, I will leave you food on the table, so if you get hungry." and with that he left Lucille alone in the library. As soon as he closed the door behind himself the girl's stomach churned from hunger, but she ignored it with a hope, that maybe at the end of the day she at least will be able to breath properly.

She didn't know what time it was, but it had to be pretty late at night, because the house was pretty quiet. Lucille carefully walked towards Charlie's room trying not to make any sound, while opened the door, and when she saw the older man sleeping, she turned back, and went to her room, to change into her pajamas. When she was finally ready to sleep, she went back to Charlie's room, and gently laid down to the bed next to him, but as soon as she was in a comfortable position a strong hand hugged her.

"Good night Luc!" told the older man to her half asleep, she smiled just because it was the first time that someone calls her by a nickname, not even Ginny called her by a nickname. She hoped that this good end of the day would not be followed by a horrible nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name explanation:
> 
> Elenor -> greek origin, means:bright individual, they are special
> 
> Selinofoto-> also greek, means:moonlight
> 
> Roya-> persian origin, means:a vision from the dream
> 
> Farzaneh-> also persian,means:wise and learned


	10. Lucille's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake, this is my second language and I don't have a beta.

Lucille's summer after she found out what she really is was full of training, she tried to relax at the same time she tired to focus. The nightmares didn't stopped, but now she not only saw the present in the Malfoy Manor, she was able to see the past, and it actually was much more horrifying.

She saw how **_He Who Must Not Be Named_** killed **_His_** own dad, and his second family, how Bellatrix and two other Death Eater tortured a pair to insanity after **_He_** failed, and she also saw how Cedric died at the end of the Triwizard Tournament, and much much more horrible things that He or His followers did.

Sometimes Lucille screamed herself awake, waking up everyone in the house, other times she cried, and when the nightmare-vision ended, she found herself in Charlie's arm the older man trying to calm her down. She felt guilty that they took her in, and in return she can't do anything for them, and on top of that, she can't even let them sleep in peace. It was clearly not her fault, and the others knew that, so every time she apologize because of it, they let her know, they aren't mad at her.

Lucille used her room only to store her clothes, and books, or sometimes she even used it to practice meditation, when Charlie, or Etel, or Wyetta needed the library to read about certain dragon species if they got a new one, which they weren't used to. Sometimes they told stories about dragons during lunch, breakfast or dinner depending on when they needed to go to work, and also who stayed at home with her.

They never left her alone, not wanting to give **_He Who Must Not Be Named_** ,or **_His_** Death Eaters to find her, and try to kidnap her. Sometimes Lucille thought about how weird the situation was, because if the Death Eaters kidnap her, they will actually bring her back to her family, and technically Charlie was her actual kidnapper. This was very unusual, but considering her powers, this situation wasn't that weird at all.

Growing up, she always had her mother, but she still constantly felt lonely, but now, that she is never alone in the house, she didn't feel that way anymore. Although Lucille was mainly in the house for the sake of her own safety, on her birthday Wyetta, Etel, and Charlie surprised her, and took her to their work.

*******

It was 20th of July, and the sun was shining stronger than ever, Lucille had a horrible night, but she woke up with a smile on her face knowing that today was her birthday. Charlie was still sleeping next to her, and she tried not to wake him up because it was long night, and he had a hard time calming Lucille down.

She walked back to her room as quiet as possible, cleaned up herself, and chose her outfit for the day. She decided to wear a knee length black skirt, a dark skinny green T-shirt, and a casual silver necklace with a medal on it, which had an _"L"_ on it. She looked in her mirror, and when she saw how her hair looked she reached for her brush, it was really messy probably because of the horrible nightmare-vision.

After she finished, she went to the kitchen, and started to searching in the fridge for the ingredients to make her favourite food for breakfast. It wasn't that hard to make and the house elves told her how to do it, once she snok in the kitchen on her 10th birthday. Although the elves made the food with the help of magic it wasn't that hard for Lucille to do it without it.

As she finished the food Etel and Wyetta walked into the kitchen. "Hmmm... What's this amazing smell?" asked the shorter witch. "I thought I would make my favourite food for breakfast, I hope you'll like it." she said, while putting the plates on the table. "Let me help you!" with that Wyetta moved everything to the table with her wand, and asked "And what is that for?" suspecting that Lucille didn't just make breakfast for the sake of it.

"It's actually my 15th birthday." answered the younger girl with a restrained smile on her face. She was happy, that she was still healthy alive and suspected that if she would have stayed at the Malfoy's manor that would not be the case, but at the same time she missed her family, her mother to be exact, and hated to admit it but her brother too.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier that you'll have a birthday soon? We would have bought some present for you or something." Etel said, but Lucille quickly told her, that she didn't need any present from them, after all it is enough that they let her stay with them. "But still a birthday is a birthday, and even if you don't want any presents, we would have been able to cook a cake for you." their conversation was cut off short after Charlie walked in.

" Morning... Lucille could you tell me, why I got a letter from Ginny saying that a special someone has her birthday today?" she wanted to say something, but the older man continued with a smile on his face. " She also sent you a present, and my mother sent a bucket of cookies too. How can they know about your birthday, while we don't?"

"I didn't wanted to tell you, because I thought you would want to buy some kind of gift for me, and it's generous enough that I can live here with you, while back at England ** _He_** want to hurt me." she said as the look on her face turned dark.

"You're so intelligent yet so silly sometimes... The fact that you live with us don't make any major difference to us beside the some night you scream so loud that we can't sleep, but still. We didn't knew about your powers when we took you in, and now that we know about them, we are just happier that we did it."

And Ethel backed Charlie up by saying. " Yes imagine after the war when every living witch and wizard will get to know how rare power do you have and we'll be like, yeah we have known about it all along." This put the smile back at Lucille's face which disappeared when _**He Who Must Not Be Named**_ got into her thoughts.

"But if **_He_** wins there will be no future to me, or at least in that form that I would have if _**He**_ loses, I will live, but from the things I saw not a happy and full life..." the others realised that they have to guide Lucille's thoughts away from the future, and the red haired man had an idea to do so.

"What about we will show you our work place, it's kinda like a dragon shelter, just we treat the dragons better than normal animal shelters their animals? We can finish the breakfast and than after we can go." The younger girl saw thought these words, but she let him distract her thoughts from _ **Him**_.

"This is a good idea, and our friends and colleagues are want to get to know you since they first heard about you!" Etel agreed with her friend, and it seemed for Lucille that Wyetta is also agreeing with her two friends, so she was okay with it too. "I guess it's okay, but only if I won't be in the way for anyone who is working."

The three adults just smiled down at her, and told her that it was actually pretty common to bring family members to work if they didn't have to go and help to rescue a dragon, because they had a pretty interesting job, and the little ones are always amazed by the dragons. So after she was sure that she won't be under foot, they started the breakfast.

Lucille asked them if she should change her outfit, but Wyetta and Etel ensured her that it won't be needed. This made her calm down a little, because she knew that the outfit that she was wearing was perfect for a good first impression, which was really important to her.

After they finished breakfast Charlie went to change from his pajamas, while the others waited for him outside the small house. He came out after them after probably ten minutes, and oh my god ' _He looks amazing_ ' thought Lucille. The older one was wearing a red short sleeve T-shirt with a few smaller holes on it, and a black knee length short with sport shoes. He looked just like every other day, but Lucille had a hard time getting used to it.

"Well if everyone ready we can go, Lucille you will come with me by apparition, that will be the fastest and easiest way." came out the ginger haired man from the house with a smile on his face. The two other witch nodded in agreement, and before she could realize what was happening, Charlie hugged her tight and the ground they were standing on disappeared. It happened really quickly before she could get used to the feeling in her stomach, and they were standing on the ground again.

She nearly fainted and fell onto the ground, but Charli was still hugging her and he holded her strongly. When she was able to stand by herself, she quickly went few steps away from him, and se really hoped that her face wasn't turning into pink from blushing.

Lucille looked around after she was sure her face wasn't burning, and she saw a dusty field with a middle sized wooden house in the middle of it, and surrounded with a strong magical wall. Around the field it was trees everywhere, and she thought maybe there where they keep the dragons.

"So the magical wall only lets you in if you are working for this facility, but if you are holding our hands it will let you in too, because it was mainly designed to keep people muggle or wizard away, who are not supposed to be here, and maybe have bad intentions." told her Wyetta and she grabbed one of her hands, while her other hands were grabbed by Etel.

The two witches noticed the blush on her face and even if they didn't from her reaction to Charlie's closeness even after sleeping in the same bed made them realize what's up. They decided they'll be the ones who help her in the magical wall, because although Charlie is oblivious to affection towards him most of the time, it was still cringe to Lucille as they noticed.

The ginger man followed them as they walked through the protection wall and they headed into the wooden houses direction. When they opened the houses door Lucille didn't even had enough time to look around normally when a tall black man with dreadlock greeted Wyetta, Etel and Charlie with huge smile on his face.

"Hey guys! Long time no see you three together come to work, always one of them stayed back at the house. How's that now you are here?" his voice was soft and at the same time strond, it was really low, but it was still really nice to the ears. By the question Lucille realized that he didn't noticed her, which was very much possible after all she was surrounded with really tall people.

"You know we have taken in one of our close family friends cousin and because she is in kind of a danger one of us always stays with her, but today is her birthday so we bought her here to see some dragons." and with that Charlie seemed to draw the strangers attention to Lucille. 

"It is very nice to meet you, I'm Lucille Lovegood." introduced herself as soon as the tall man looked at him. "It's nice to meet to you, I'm Darius Spalding." introduced himself Darius and gave her a huge all teeth smile. He looked really handsome in Lucille's opinion, and she was sure that most witches would find him perfect to be their significant other.

"Would you like to come with us while showing the place around?" asked Etel from Darius when they saw that the man clearly wasn't sure what to do next. "Yes that'd be cool, I have a free half day." answered Darius happily.

The five of them went through the wooden house which was by Lucille's guess the office building, and they went out on the other end. The field on the other side of the building was full of wizards and witches, some of them greet Etel, Wyetta and Charlie with a smile, some of them waves at them, and others say 'hello' to them.

They walked until they reached the forest when Lucille noticed that Wyetta is no longer next to her but Darius is, and this made her a little uncomfortable because although Charlie was the one who made her have butterflies in her stomach, the tall man was still really good looking. The ginger man was the one in the front, after him were Lucille and Darius and behind them were Wyetta and Etel whispering about something.

"And so far do you like living with these three idiots?" asked her Darius, and it surprised her so much, that Charlie had enough time to respond for her. "Hey! We aren't all idiots!" said with a playful tone in his gentle voice. "Yes! Wyetta is pretty chill if you ask me." joined Etel in, and she decided she won't answer for that one, because she wasn't sure what to say, and also she didn't really liked to talk to people who she just met.

They walked for approximately ten to fifteen minutes before they reached the first dragon. It was dark green and ugly looking even for a dragon with big horns, and was secured by a magical pyramid what probably secured a big chunk of the forest.

"He is Aidan a Romanian Longhorn, we have him for five years ever since he was little." told her Darius when they stopped. "He is really weird looking but yet my personal favourite." aded the older one. 

The dragon was nowhere near to the magical wall, but Lucille was able to see him clearly because of his big size. It seemed to be an interesting job to take care of these dangerous and terrifying creatures when trying to hide them from muggles too. She wanted to ask a question, but didn't know how without bringing up memories, but then she remembered that she can't be afraid from memories, not after the things she saw in her visions.

"And how were you able to bring four of these huge creatures to england when the Triwizard Tournament happened?" asked while they were walking towards the next dragon. "It was actually pretty hard, we had to make them fell asleep then put them into cages then fly to england with them without anyone noticing." answered Charlie and he continued. "And the biggest problem was that the female dragons are usually more aggressive than the male, because their protecting instinct is much stronger."

"Yes, and then when we prepared three dragons an owl came that we will have to bring four because Harry Potter was also chosen and became the fourth champion." Wyetta said with a face that showed she went back to the past through her memories for a second. "I'm sure that poor kid had it worst, we only had a Hungarian Horntail for the fourth female dragon, because females are hard to capture." commented Etel

"Well I haven't seen the tournament but I'm sure he did well, after all he defeated **_He Who Must Not Be Named_** when he was a baby." said Darius and Etel Wyetta and Charlie all turned into Lucille's direction to see her reaction, but she was able to keep a cold face and luckily the older man didn't noticed the look between his three friends.

***

The day was quiet chill after this, she saw a lot of dragons and learned a lot about them for example the similarities between the Norwegian Ridgeback and the Hungarian Horntail, or that the Swedish Short-Snout has the hottest flame and that it is blue because of it. She also learned that the actual cause of the Great Fire of London could have been a young Common Welsh Green. Lucille also saw a Chinese Fireball, the same one that was at the tournament and with two other dragons of her own kind, Charlie explained that they were really aggressive, but were tolerant to their own kind.

They walked a lot between two dragons and when they did so, Darius always tired to talk with her, and was walking next to her. He asked her questions about her life at England, about her family, about Hogwarts and so much more. He was nice so she tried to answer all of them either with a lie or the truth, but at the end she got annoyed, because she wanted to talk to Charlie about his job, and why he chose it. Truth to be said Darius was interesting at he told stories about himself and not just asked her questions, but he wasn't Charlie...

Sometimes Wyetta or Etel joined in to their conversation but most of the time they were walking behind them and were whispering about something, but Lucille wasn't able to hear a world out of it. And there was Charlie the man who broke into her heart and wouldn't go away, he was walking in front of her and Darius and sometimes added a few more details to the stories that Darius told, but mostly educated her about dragons when they were in front of one of them.

The left out lunch, and only headed back when it was starting to get dark, and luckily for them they were able to go back by apparition. Both Charlie and Darius told her that she can go with them, but she went with Charlie because she loves when he hugs her and she only met Darius and she still have trust issues what others may call survival instinct.

They landed at the wooden office building, where they said their goodbys to Darius and started to walk to the magical wall at the edge of the field and once they were on the other side of the wall they appariated back to their home.

"This was an amazing day, thank you so much." turned Lucille into the three adults direction with a smile on her face. "You're welcome, I hope you didn't mind that I talked so much about the dragons, but I'm really passionate about them." said Charlie and Wyetta and Etel just smiled.

Charlie than made a dinner for them and he tired to make something special to Lucille's birthday so he asked Wyetta to help, but after a few minutes the woman told him to get out of the kitchen because he will mess up everything. The man knew better than argue with her, so he followed Etel and Lucille into the library where they told her stories about dragons and their work.

"The food is ready!" shouted Wyetta to the three of them to hear, which they did and they went to the dining room. On the table there was a middle sized chocolate cake and a champagne. "I made a cake so we can celebrate properly and it's big enough so everyone can eat this for dinner." said Wyetta when she saw the surprised faces.

They sat down and after Lucille blowed the candles away they cut the cake up and put one slice on every plate. It was delicious and she liked it very much, but it was a long day and last night was horrible, so she really needed to sleep. Charlie told her she can go to his bed, he will follow her after he sends an answering letter to his mother and Ginny. 

She quickly changed into her pajamas and layed down to the bed with a hope that the night won't be horrible.


End file.
